Najlepszego, Makino!
by Sujishi
Summary: Shanks, Luffy i Ace dowiadują się o urodzinach Makino. Chcą dać jej coś od serca.


W Foosha Village był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W porcie światło odbijało się od wody, tworząc wzorzyste refleksy na burtach statków. Fale cicho szemrały, odbijając się od brzegów i mieszały się z wesołym gwarem panującym na lądzie.

Trzy osoby siedziały na brzegu, wpatrując się w horyzont i jedząc lody.

\- Mówicie, że jutro Makino-san ma urodziny? - zapytał Shanks, patrząc na dwoje dzieciaków siedzących obok niego.

\- Tak. Przynajmniej tak mówił burmistrz... - przytaknął mu Luffy, pochłaniając wręcz swoją porcję.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłeś... Muszę jeszcze dzisiaj coś wymyślić. - zamyślił się czerwonowłosy.

\- Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? - zainteresował się Ace, budząc się z drzemki. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego lody zniknęły, więc zaczął krzyczeć na swojego młodszego braciszka.

\- Oczywiście, że ma. Urodziny to bardzo ważne święto. Nie można o nich zapominać, szczególnie w przypadku kobiety. - wytłumaczył poważnie, koncentrując na sobie uwagę młodszych towarzyszy.

\- A co się robi na takich urodzinach? Jest coś do jedzenia? - wypytywał chłopiec w kapeluszu.

\- Przede wszystkim należy złożyć życzenia solenizantowi. I dać jakiś prezent, taki od serca.

\- Soleta... komu?

\- Solenizant. Osoba, która ma urodziny.

\- Och, czyli trzeba dać prezent salenowi, żeby dostać mięso! - podsumował Luffy.

\- Nie, to nie tak...

\- Ale ten prezent musi być z serca! Jakiegoś konkretnego zwierzęcia, czy...? - dopytywał Ace.

\- Od serca. To znaczy, że osoba, która go daje chce go dać i wysiliła się, zdobywając go. Nie musi tam być prawdziwego serca. Chodzi o to, żeby pokazać komuś, że nam na nim zależy.

\- Ale co może być takim prezentem?

\- Coś, co taka osoba lubi. Zastanówcie się, co lubi Makino-san i jej to dajcie. - zaproponował Shanks, podnosząc się i kierując w stronę kwiaciarni. Chciał poprosić o jakiś naprawdę ładny bukiet.

\- Ace, musimy znaleźć jakiś prezent dla Makino! - wrzasnął Luffy, podrywając się z miejsca. Zaczął rozglądać się, jakby miało mu to pomóc. - Przecież tyle razy dawała nam jedzenie.

\- Ale co chcesz jej dać? Nie mamy pieniędzy. - przypomniał mu Portgas.

\- Hmmm... Coś, co ona lubi. Co lubi Makino?

\- Myślę, że ona lubi Shanksa...

\- Ale nie damy rady jej go dać. Jest za silny, nie damy rady go złapać. A nawet jeżeli, to jak go przeniesiemy?

\- Złapiemy go, jak przyjdzie do baru! - zdecydował Ace z szerokim uśmiechem.

Bracia z diabelskimi uśmiechami pobiegli do swojej kryjówki, by dopracować swój plan.

\- Chłopcy, co wy knujecie? - zapytała Makino, przyglądając się uwijającym się dzieciakom.

Ace i Luffy przyszli tego dnia zdecydowanie wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Zamiast jednak błagać o jedzenie, ustawili drabinę i zaczęli rozwieszać rybackie sieci, które wytrzasnęli nie wiadomo skąd, nad drzwiami baru.

\- Nie możemy ci powiedzieć, Makino! To niespodzianka! - powiedział poważnie Luffy, odwracając się na chwilę.

\- Luffy! - syknął Ace.

\- Och racja, o tym też miałem ci nie mówić. Shishishi. - zaśmiał się młodszy z chłopców, wracając do montowania siatki.

\- Ale ściągniecie to przed wieczorem? Nie chciałabym, żeby jakiś klient się w to złapał.

\- Nikt z wioski w to nie wpadnie. - uspokoił ją starszy z chłopców z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- Jak chcecie. - westchnęła kobieta. - Nie macie ochoty na coś do jedzenia?

\- Żarcie! - oczy Luffyego zaświeciły.

\- Nie mamy teraz czasu. Luffy, pilnuj, żeby nie wszedł ktoś inny niż Shanks. - rozkazał Ace.

\- Jasne!

\- Chcecie złapać Pana Kapitana? - zapytała z pewnym niepokojem kobieta. - Dlaczego?

\- Tajemnica.

\- Idzie Shanks! - krzyknął Luffy, wpełzając do restauracji przez okno. Nie mógł inaczej, bo aktywowałby ich własną pułapkę. Przez ostatnie piętnaście minut odganiał wszystkich, którzy chcieli wejść do środka.

\- Przygotuj się! - przytaknął Ace, stając wesoło po jednej stronie siatki. Jego młodszy braciszek ustawił się po jej drugiej stronie. Obydwoje chwycili liny.

\- Makino-san~ Wszystkiego najlepsze... - zaczął czerwonowłosy, przechodząc przez próg pomieszczenia, kiedy przerwała mu spadająca na niego siatka. Pirat przewrócił się, potykając o naciągniętą przez chłopców linę. Po chwili już leżał związany i unieruchomiony naprzeciwko zaskoczonej Makino. W ręku trzymał duży i kolorowy bukiet kwiatów, który tylko cudem przetrwał niespodziewany atak.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, widząc przed sobą dwie uśmiechnięte twarze.

\- Przepraszamy Shanks, ale nie mieliśmy innych pomysłów. - powiedział cicho Luffy.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Makino! To jest prezent dla ciebie! - krzyknęli obydwoje, wskazując na biednego czerwonowłosego.

\- Prezent? Dla mnie? - zdziwiła się kobieta.

\- Uhm. Bo masz dzisiaj urodziny. A Shanks powiedział, że trzeba ci dać w prezencie coś, co lubisz. A wszyscy wiedzą, że lubisz Shanksa... - wytłumaczył Monkey.

\- Hahaha, kapitanie, ale dałeś się złapać! - krzyknął ktoś z załogi czerwonowłosego, wchodząc za nim do baru.

\- A ty masz tylko kwiaty. Nie postarałeś się! - dodał ktoś inny.

\- Impreza z okazji urodzin! - zdecydował jeszcze ktoś inny, wzbudzając okrzyki aprobaty.

\- Mięso! - zgodzili się natychmiast bracia D.

\- Już... już podaję. - potwierdziła cała czerwona Makino, znikając za barem.

\- Hej! A ja? - zapytał Shanks, przyglądając się temu wszystkiego zza siatki.

* * *

Tak, wiem, że Ace i Shanks nie znali się, kiedy Luffy był mały. Inwencja twórcza. Biedny Shanks... Zapomnieli o jego kwiatach. Najlepszego, Makino! (kiedy ona ma tak właściwie urodziny?) :)


End file.
